Solo déjate llevar
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: Dejarse llevar a veces no es algo malo... Es lo que Gold le enseñara a Crystal como regalo de cumpleaños. "Participante de Bajo el encanto de Jigglypuff del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak". Mangaquestshipping. Oneshot!


_Hola a todos! Bueno, me presento con este feo proyecto para el reto... _

_Disclaimer: los personajes que he utilizado no son míos, pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto._

_Advertencias: No puedo creer que mi primer Mangaquest me haya quedado tan OoC._

_Nota: Te invito a que te des una vuelta por el foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak, (no pongo el link porque de todas maneras no se puede copiar del fic), te aseguro que te divertirás mucho, ya sea leyendo o escribiendo. Dale una oportunidad, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!_

_La canción que me toco fue PONPONPON de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Antes que leas debo decirte que esto en verdad me quedo mal... _

* * *

Solo déjate llevar

Nos encontramos situados en el segundo Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, o sea, que ese era el laboratorio que se encontraba en Johto.

Siendo treinta de abril, el clima era templadamente cálido. En especial ese día, el sol brillaba deslumbrando con sus rayos a quien lo mirara, y soplaba una brisa cálida, esa brisa característica, que anunciaba que la primavera recién comenzaba.

Pero aquellas fechas no solo significaban dejar los abrigos guardados para cuando volviese el frío. No, claro que no… Lamentablemente, aquellas fechas significaban para Crystal, el comienzo de una ardua tarea. Si, justamente en la fecha de su cumpleaños, la peliazul se encontraba realizando un largo, cansado y difícil trabajo.

De todas formas no podía evitarlo. En aquellas fechas, es decir, en primavera, comenzaba la inmigración de varias especies de Pokémon. Eso quería decir que muchas especies de otras regiones -nunca antes vistas precedentemente a esas fechas-, inmigraban a Johto para resguardarse del frío que comenzaba a aparecer en su región natal, el cual los obligaba a emigrar de la misma.

Por lo que ese era el periodo de más trabajo para la chica de coletas, pues no solo tenía que realizar la captura de cada uno de esos nuevos Pokémon, sino que también tenía que registrar la información de los mismos, organizarla, tipearla, administrarla y guardarla. En fin, una labor muy larga, extenuada y agotadora.

Desde el comienzo del mes, Crystal había estado trabajando arduamente. No descansaba, ni dormía las horas necesarias; su alimentación la mayor parte del día, se basaba en café caliente y bien cardado; y por último, su panorama no distaba de la pantalla de la computadora, o de aquellas cuatro paredes de la habitación de investigación del Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Es por esto mismo que su apariencia carecía de vida… Tenía ojeras, estaba desarreglada, se la notaba cansada, y su atuendo; que era aquella bata blanca; la hacía ver aún más agotada, descolorida y también la hacía ver menos llena de vida. Se sumaba a todo esto que su humor no era el mejor, y que la paciencia le escaseaba… No es como si la obligaran a hacerlo, es más, la simple idea de ayudar le encantaba, además que su parte maternal la obligaba a darle una mano al Profesor Oak, puesto que su parte racional le indicaba que ya era una persona mayor. Asimismo, ella también era una persona aplicada y responsable, y era esa la mayor razón de su agotamiento, puesto que daba todo de sí misma para lograr realizar un trabajo perfecto.

Ese día –treinta de abril– era igual a todos los demás, desde que había comenzado esa temporada, es decir, que la peliazul tenía demasiado trabajo, la única diferencia es que ese día era su cumpleaños.

Al levantarse, su madre le había preparado un desayuno de "cumpleaños", nótese el sarcasmo, el desayuno era igual al de todos los días, solo que su panquesito tenía una vela encima. Cuando llego al segundo Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, el investigador la saludo con mucho entusiasmo –a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa agradecida– antes de que ambos se pusieran a realizar su trabajo habitual.

Al cabo de un rato, en el cual el panorama de la habitación de investigación no había cambiado demasiado, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió causando un gran estruendo.

El profesor y Crystal se voltearon sobresaltados debido a aquel violento ruido, solo para encontrarse que el causante del mismo, no era nada más ni nada menos que cierto chico –catalogado de pervertido– de mirada dorada.

Gold había entrado –de una manera poco delicada– al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Ni bien la mirada de las dos personas que integraban el lugar; o sea, las del investigador y Crystal; se dirigieron a su persona, no tardo en ofrecer una sonrisa infantil y aniñada, la misma que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Crystal, al ver de quien se trataba, no tardo en fruncir su ceño y regañar con la mirada a su amigo por lo recientemente sucedido.

– ¡Gold! ¿Es esa la manera de entrar a un lugar?-. Termino por regañar Crystal, con una mirada reprobatoria y enojada, mientras colocaba ambos brazos a sus costados en forma de jarra.

El pelinegro de ojos dorados, el mismo que ignoro completamente el regaño, se acercó rápidamente a su amiga de coletas y la tomo de la mano, para luego tirar de dicha extremidad corporal y así comenzar a arrastrarla hacia la puerta –la misma que servía tanto de entrada como de salida–.

– ¿Qué haces Gold?- Pregunto Crystal confundida, mientras a duras penas podía evitar ser arrastrada por el pelinegro de mirada dorada.

– Bueno, chica súper seria, hoy es tu cumpleaños, por lo tanto, vamos a salir por un rato-. Aseguro Gold de una forma animada y entusiasta, mientras aún continuaba tirando de la mano –y también del brazo– de su amiga de mirada cristalina.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Olvídalo Gold! Yo tengo demasiado trabajo-. Se opuso rápidamente Crystal, mientras ahora si mostraba una verdadera resistencia, puesto que estaba encorvada y haciendo demasiada fuerza, para evitar así que el pelinegro la moviera.

– Pero has estado trabajando demasiado, no te vendría mal tomar un descanso-. Dijo Gold mirando, detallada y seriamente, el demacrado y agotado estado de la chica de coletas, mientras que la misma adoptaba un pequeño sonrojo por aquella extraña y seria mirada dorada que la escudriñaba.

– P-Pero ahora no Gold, estoy demasiado ocupada-. Contesto Crystal de una manera cansada y fastidiada, negándose a cumplir los caprichos de su amigo.

Y así fue como comenzó una guerra de miradas por parte de ambos jóvenes, ya que ninguno se daría por vencido al intentar cumplir su objetivo. Hasta que la misma, la cual estaba a punto de soltar chispas, se dirigió a un mismo punto. Tanto Gold como Crystal, dirigieron su mirada hacia el profesor Oak, el mismo que estaba siendo el espectador de aquella discusión.

– Vamos vejete, esta chica seria-, hablo Gold, mientras señalaba a Crystal, – se explota así misma. Estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo en que merece un descanso el día de su cumpleaños-.

– Profesor, por favor ¿podría explicarle a Gold el por qué no puedo acompañarlo?-. Dijo Crystal enojada ante el pedido y el apodo que le dio su amigo.

Ambos chicos habían hablado seguido, provocando que el profesor se pusiera a analizar la situación y la petición de ambos muchachos.

– Lo siento, pero creo que increíblemente yo también concuerdo con Gold-. Hablo el profesor, ganándose una mirada irritada de Gold, y un "oye" por parte del mismo chico. – Crystal has estado trabajando demasiado, es necesario que te tomes un descanso, al menos hazlo el día de tu cumpleaños-. Termino el investigador Pokémon de dar su diagnóstico.

– Pero profesor, yo debo ayudarlo, no importa que sea mi cumpleaños-. Dijo Crystal, pues aquella era su responsabilidad y también era su prioridad.

– Vamos Crys, escápate un solo día de tu trabajo, o al menos hazlo por un rato-. Espeto Gold con un puchero en la cara, mientras la miraba.

– No te preocupes Crys, estaré bien hoy sin ti-. Le aseguro el profesor Oak, concordando a su vez con lo dicho por el criador Pokémon.

Gold levanto su pulgar en dirección al investigador, el cual simplemente asintió sonriendo en su dirección. Ante aquel asentimiento, Gold aprovecho la situación, y continuo tirando de la mano de Crystal, arrastrando a su amiga de coletas hacia la salida; la misma que se encontraba semi-confundida por aquel complot entre aquellos dos, pero la cual se dejó arrastrar resignada, pues ya no tenía caso negarse.

Cuando ambos chicos salieron del laboratorio, el profesor dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras negaba con la cabeza un poco divertido por todo lo sucedido.

– Esos dos jamás van a cambiar-. Dijo para sí mismo, y luego continuo realizando su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Crystal no tardo en cuestionar seria, qué harían al partir de allí.

– ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?-. Esa fue la interrogante. Crystal estaba algo molesta, pero también debía admitir que se encontraba sumamente contenta. Le había alegrado demasiado que Gold se acordara de su cumpleaños, y más que la invitara a salir a algún lado, en verdad no se había esperado eso del pelinegro. Esto se debía a que en primer lugar, no creía que Gold se acordara de una fecha especial, y en segundo, porque no se esperaba que se preocupara de aquella manera por ella, ni que pensara en esa clase de regalo. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

– ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo por la ciudad?-. Pregunto Gold entusiasmado de que por fin la peliazul hubiera aceptado.

– Me parece una buena idea… ¿Y qué cuidad vamos a visitar?-. Cuestiono interesada y confundida.

– ¡Vamos al faro de Ciudad Olivo!-. Dijo Gold entusiasmado. – Ese será un buen lugar para que te de mi regalo-. Murmuro por la bajo el chico de ojos dorados.

– De acuerdo, vamos al faro-.

– Tal vez deberíamos ir brincando-.

– ¡¿Qué?!-.

– _Si eso no sucede es un poco aburrido, ¿no crees?_-.

–…– Crystal le dirigió una mirada atónita, aquella era la cosa más extraña que había escuchado por parte del pelinegro alocado.

– Solo estaba bromeando-. Respondió Gold divertido. Al ver la cara que su amiga le ofrecía, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risa burlona y estruendosa.

Una vena se empezó a formar en la frente de Crystal, pero decidió ignorar las burlas del criador Pokémon, pues _todas las cosas que nos hacen estallar deben pasar desapercibidas_, y es así como Crystal comenzó a caminar en dirección al faro de Ciudad Olivo.

Gold, al ver como Crystal se adelantaba enojada, no tardo en apurarse y acercarse a su amiga de coletas, pero sin poder cesar su risa divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos chicos iban caminando tranquilos, mientras aquel día templado iba pasando despacio.

Si están pensando que ellos podrían ir montados en sus Pokémon, o volando con los mismos, pues tienen razón. Pero la idea de Gold, era que Crystal se despejara un rato y que se olvidara de los problemas de su trabajo… ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que caminando?

Los dos iban disfrutando de su paseo, hablando y discutiendo, como siempre solían hacerlo. Visitaban las tiendas, parques y lugares significativos, de las ciudades que estaban de camino al lugar al cual querían llegar.

En una de esas oportunidades, ambos habían encontrado en el centro comercial de ciudad Trigal, una máquina de "Dance Dance Revolution", y es aquí donde los dos jóvenes se habían quedado varados.

Esta máquina era muy parecida a todas las demás, la única diferencia era, que esta poseía unos audífonos inalámbricos para hacer más divertido el juego.

Y ahí nuevamente se encontraban los dos discutiendo, pues Gold quería ver bailar a Crystal, es decir, que quería que ella jugara con la máquina. Pero su amiga de coletas se negaba y se resistía, pues según ella, no quería pasar vergüenza.

– Vamos Crystal, no lo pienses más, solo déjate llevar-. Dijo Gold, mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

– Pero Gold, yo no sé bailar-. Le contesto Crystal algo abochornada y decaída, pues le estaba dando más motivos a su amigo para creer que ella era una persona aburrida.

– ¿De verdad?-. Cuestiono Gold asombrado, pero al ver como su amiga se entristecía, decido darle ánimos. – Pero eso es muy fácil chica súper seria, solo tienes que _ponerte los audífonos y perderte en el ritmo_-.

Crystal lo miro cohibida, pero luego lo pensó mejor… Era su cumpleaños, quizás podría intentarlo solo para divertirse un rato. – Esta bien, lo haré-. Dijo la chica de coletas ahora con su mirada cristalina decidida, mientras se subía a aquella máquina que parecía ser entretenida.

Se puso los audífonos, y tal y como le había dicho Gold, apenas la música comenzó, se perdió en el ritmo de la canción, comenzando a bailar y a soltarse cada vez más. En _su mundo se abrieron nuevos caminos_, pues con cada diferente letra y tema, dejaba volar su imaginación y se perdía en la misma, imaginando diferentes situaciones, pensando y sintiendo distintos sentimientos. En fin, imaginaba y sentía lo que la canción le trasmitía.

En cambio Gold, comenzó a ver como Crystal se dejaba llevar. Sonrió ante los movimientos de la chica, ante sus gestos, ante sus sentimientos. Podía ver como sus _sentimientos salían a flote muy rápido,_ ya que podía ver las sonrisas de su amiga de coletas, sus muecas de tristeza, sus reacciones violentas. Sonrió una vez más ante aquello, había conseguido ver todo eso y además descubrir una nueva faceta de Crystal, una que nunca hubiera pensado e imaginado.

Luego que Crystal hubiera jugado y ganado, ambos continuaron su camino a ciudad Olivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recién al atardecer, los dos jóvenes habían logrado cumplir su objetivo, es decir, que habían logrado llegar a su destino: el faro de ciudad Olivo.

Ambos chicos ya se encontraban en el sexto y último piso. Habían llegado en el momento indicado, pues ese era un hermoso atardecer, y ambos tendrían la oportunidad de observarlo desde el faro. Allí estaban los dos, Gold y Crys estaban tomados de las manos, en aquel faro que se encontraba en la mitad de la ciudad, mientras miraban aquel hermoso cielo que se fusionaba con el mar, dando una hermosa vista, pues el azulado y el anaranjado, eran hermosos contrastados y fusionados.

– Ves Crystal, a veces es bueno dejarse llevar-. Hablo Gold mientras se encontraba mirando ensimismado aquel perfecto escenario.

– Es verdad-. Contesto Crystal, quien se encontraba en una lucha interna, por no saber si mirar al chico que se encontraba a su lado, o al hermoso espectáculo que se estaba produciendo en esos momentos.

Crystal; quien obviamente se encontraba con un inocente sonrojo en el rostro debido, a que sus dedos se encontraban apresados por la mano de su amigo; pensaba en lo que le había dicho Gold… "Dejarse llevar"… Pensándolo mejor, esa era su oportunidad de dejarse llevar y animarse a revelarle sus sentimientos secretos al pelinegro…

Se soltó del agarre de Gold, provocando que este la mirara confundido. Bien, había conseguido llamar su atención, ahora solo tenía que decir dos palabras, pero las mismas se negaban a abandonar sus labios… De acuerdo, si no podía decírselas, entonces se las demostraría…

Y así fue como estampo sus labios contra los de su "amigo" de ojos dorados. Un adorable sonrojo apareció en su rostro, mientras se sentía como gelatina, debido a los nervios de no ser correspondida. Es por eso, que Crystal podía jurar que se derretía cuando el pelinegro correspondió su beso.

Gold, en cambio, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sorprendido por los actos que estaba realizando la peliazul que se encontraba besando sus labios. Pero rápidamente se recuperó del asombro, y poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica de mirada cristalina para acercarla más a su cuerpo, mientras que esta, no entendiendo mucho del tema, enredó sus brazos torpemente alrededor del cuello del pelinegro.

Al separarse por falta de aire, Crystal bajo su rostro, el cual aún estaba adornado por un notable sonrojo, no siendo capaz de mirar a Gold a los ojos.

– ¡Oye! Me hiciste darte tu regalo por adelantado-. Dijo Gold divertido, mientras fingía un falso enojo.

– ¿Q-Qué?-. Gold había conseguido que Crystal levantara su mirada, y con ella su rojo rostro, mientras lo miraba con una expresión incrédula.

– Así es, me robaste tu regalo, y también me arruinaste la sorpresa… Aunque debo decirte que si me hubieras dejado dar el primer paso, ese beso habría sido más intenso… Habría sido tan fogoso, que me hubieras rogado que te tomara en brazos para que no te cayeras, y mis manos se habrían posado en-.

Pero Gold fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito.

– ¡Gold! ¡Eres un pervertido!-. Dijo Crystal sonrojada, abochornada e indignada. Y es así como decidió que era el momento perfecto para abandonar aquel lugar.

Gold sonrió al verla partir… Era tan linda su peliazul colorada y enojada… Su hermosa cara adoptaba ese adorable ceño fruncido, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su tierno sonrojo. Ella era tan perfecta…

– ¡No olvides que te amo Crys!-. Le grito Gold, al mismo tiempo que le confeso sus sentimientos, aun desde el sexto piso del faro de ciudad Olivo, al ver como la chica de coletas ya casi estaba por entrar a la ruta que la alejaría de aquel lugar.

Crystal sonrió. Ella también amaba a ese idiota, pervertido y alocado muchacho. Porque Gold no era un chico malo, ¿o sí? No, ella sabía que Gold era un niño bueno, él la hacía feliz.

Fin

* * *

_En verdad esto me quedo feo... Pero bueno, en mi defensa debo decir que esta es la primera vez que hago algo así (ya se, me dirán que no lo haga más xD)._

_Además debo decir que aunque me gusto la canción que me toco (es muy linda y pegadiza, ya se me pego y hasta ya la canto como la deforme que soy), no puedo llegar a llevarme del todo con estos temas... Son geniales, pero no logro identificarme, y por lo tanto me cuesta más entenderlas, y relacionarme con ellas y más relacionarlas o adaptarlas con un fic. En fin, debo dejar de dar escusas para esta aberración, acepto que me quedo horrendo, y también acepto que me lo hagan saber ustedes._

_Gracias a las personas que entraron, espero que les haya gustado (aunque no creo que eso haya pasado)._

_Nuevamente agradezco a los que lo leyeron._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
